deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
Ganondorf
Ganondorf Dragmire is the main antagonist of the'' Legend of Zelda'' series. He appeared in the 59th episode of Death Battle, Bowser VS Ganon, where he fought against Bowser from the Super Mario series. History Long ago, on the verge of defeat, the demon king Demise foretold the coming of an incarnation of his wrath who would continuously plague the descendants of the mortal incarnation of Hylia and her champion for all time. This would come to pass when a boy is born among the women of the Amazonian tribe known as the Gerudo: Ganondorf. Having been taught in the ways of Gerudo thievery and magic, Ganondorf became the Gerudo king and attempted to claim the Triforce from the Hyrulian Royal family, whose first-born princesses are named after their family's founding mother Zelda, Hylia's mortal form. As a result, he came to be known as many titles that include "Demon King" or "Ganon". But in all three timelines that diverge from his initial attempt, Ganondorf faced opposition from generations of heroes named after the first Zelda's champion: Link. Death Battle Info Background * Birth name: Ganondorf Dragmire * Species: Gerudo * Height: 7'6"/228.6 cm * Weight: Approx. 291 lbs/132 kg * First male Gerudo in 100 years * Seeks to conquer Hyrule & claim the Triforce * Reincarnation of Demise, the Demon King * Likes topaz jewelry Abilities & Weapons * Electric balls of light * Can summon "spirit riders" to attack opponents * Teleporation * Possession * Flight * Dual swords * Dark Trident Triforce of Power * 1/3 of the Triforce * Created by Din, Goddess of Power * Received because Triforce deemed Power to be his chosen aspect * Grants the bearer "True Power" ** Near-Invulnerability ** Immorality ** Superhuman strength ** Unlimited mystical power Feats & Strengths * Can break stone walls effortlessly * Can dodge arrows point-blank * Survived impalement by the Sword of Sages * Survived getting stabbed in the face * Possessed a soulless Zelda * Cursed the Deku Tree to death * Defeated the Hero of Time in the Downfall Timeline Gallery Ganon (A_Link_to_the_Past).png|Ganon 46FFA563-85CA-403E-849E-E7F1A6511F51.gif|The Triforce of Power Wiki_ganondorf_icon.png|Sprite used in Death Battle File:Ganon-ALTTP-Sprite.png|Ganon Sprite used in Death Battle Trivia * Ganondorf and his opponent are the 18th and 19th Nintendo characters in Death Battle, after Samus Aran, Goomba, Koopa Troopa, Yoshi, Mario, Princess Zelda, Princess Peach, Link, Pikachu, Fox McCloud, Luigi, Venusaur, Blastoise, Charizard, Kirby, Donkey Kong and Red, and with the next three being Mewtwo, Lucario and Pit. * Ganondorf is the third Legend of Zelda character in Death Battle, with the first two being Princess Zelda and Link. ** He is also the second Legend of Zelda character to face a Mario character, with the first being Princess Zelda. ** He is also the second Legend of Zelda character to win, with the first being Link * While his sprite as Ganondorf were fanmade, his sprite as Ganon came from Zelda: Link to the Past. References * Ganondorf on Wikipedia * Ganondorf and Ganon on Zeldapedia Category:Combatants Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Nintendo Characters Category:Smash Bros Combatants Category:Villains Category:Legend of Zelda Characters Category:Male Category:Demons Category:Combatants with Fan-Made Sprites Category:Magic Users Category:Season 3 Combatants Category:Royal Combatants Category:Combatants with Supernatural Abilities Category:Shapeshifters Category:Wizard Category:Combatants with super strength Category:Kings Category:Death Battle Victor Category:Immortal Combatants Category:Sword Wielders Category:Darkness Users Category:Light Users Category:Flying combatants Category:Electricity Manipulators Category:Human Category:Antagonists Category:Animal Combatants Category:Combatants with Professional Sprites